FIG. 7 shows a structural schematic diagram of a supercapacitor according to the prior art. As shown in the figure, the supercapacitor according to the prior art includes a plurality of electrode plates 92 with each electrode plate 92 stacked on each other in parallel. A pad ring 94 is adapted on each of the electrode plate 92, and pad rings 94 of adjacent electrode plates 92 bind to each other such that a gap 95 is formed therebetween. The gap 95 is filled with an electrolyte 96.
When the supercapacitor according to the prior art charges or discharges, the electrolyte 96 will produce thermal expansion. Hence, the gap 95 will be jostled open by the electrolyte 96. If the pad ring 94 is an elastic part, thermal expansion of the electrolyte 96 will be eased. However, after long-term usage, the pad ring 94 will deteriorate owing to the heat generated by charging and discharging of the supercapacitor. Consequently, the pad rings 94 of adjacent electrode plates 92 cannot bind to each other, which will result in leakage of the electrolyte 96 from the gap 95. In addition, it will cause adjacent electrode plates 92 to contact with each other and hence a short circuit results. Thereby, normal operation of the supercapacitor is affected.
Consequently, the present invention provides a structure of a supercapacitor and a method for manufacturing the same, which can prevent short circuit and in a supercapacitor after long-term usage, and can enhance structural strength of a supercapacitor for avoiding electrolyte leakage.